Problem: $ D = \left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 9 \\ 3 & 6\end{array}\right]$ What is $ D^{T}$ ?
Solution: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ D^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}0 & 3 \\ 9 & 6\end{array}\right]$